Burlesque
by Nameless Slob
Summary: Durante la ausencia de Ali, el negocio de Tess se ha tambaleado pero, con su regreso, el club no será el único en recuperar su encanto.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo de Burlesque me pertenece.

Una montaña de papeles descansaba a un lado del escritorio mientras otro montón más pequeño iba creciendo lentamente a su mano izquierda. Tess rompió en varios pedazos el sobre que tenía entre los dedos y lo añadió al montón con los demás antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza con un suspiro, masajeando suavemente sus sienes. Era un trabajo agotador que, esta vez, ni siquiera podía compensarle con la satisfacción de obtener buenas noticias. Por un momento se le pasó por la mente la idea de dejar todos aquellos papeles ahí mismo y pasar lo que le quedaba de noche pegada a una buena botella de licor. Pero ya había huido de esa forma en muchas otras ocasiones y debía ser responsable al menos por una noche.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y media desde que Alice se había marchado a Iowa. Le había pedido dos semanas de algo así como unas vacaciones para volver al café donde trabajaba y dar algo de apoyo económico con lo que había estado ganando en el club a la que por aquel entonces era su amiga, además de comprobar cómo iba todo sin ella después de casi un año y medio. Y Tess se lo había permitido. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si le negara algo así?

Sin embargo, aunque no se arrepintió de ello, no pudo evitar echarla en falta durante todo ese tiempo. Sabía desde el principio que había marcado huella desde su estelar aparición sobre el escenario dejando al público boquiabierto, incluso a ella, pero no se había imaginado que fuera a perder tanta clientela debido a su ausencia. Así que sí, el motivo de que la hubiera echado de menos era, en un principio, meramente interesado. No obstante, debía reconocer que había empezado realmente a preocuparse por aquella chica. Le había dado permiso para irse durante dos semanas, pero ya llevaba una y media de retraso y no había sido capaz de contactar con ella.

La puerta se abrió sin perturbar demasiado el silencio en el que estaba sumida toda la sala. Sólo había una persona que podía permitirse entrar en su despacho sin llamar antes.

—Hola, Sean —lo saludó, dándose cuenta al instante de que había sonado más cansada de lo que esperaba.

El hombre se limitó a observarla desde la puerta apoyado de costado en el quicio y envuelto en aquella penumbra que siempre inundaba la oficina acompañada de esa tenue luz rojiza, con una carpeta entre las manos y una expresión que indicaba cierta reprobación a la vez que compasión. Avanzó unos pasos hasta el escritorio y echó un vistazo por encima a los papeles con los que trasteaba.

—Deberías dormir.

—Si Alice sigue sin venir seguiremos perdiendo dinero hasta rozar el veinticinco por ciento —habló ella ignorando por completo el consejo de su amigo.

Sean había estado con ella en cada momento desde que había levantado todo aquello de la nada y, a pesar de ello, era consciente de que ver insegura a Tess no era habitual en absoluto. Siempre se mostraba firme, y si no sentía esa seguridad se las apañaba por aparentarla, el caso era que ella no se derrumbaba delante de nadie que no fuera él.

—Ha resultado ser más imprescindible de lo que parecía, ¿eh? —comentó Sean con cierto deje pensativo—. En la vida de este club y, por tanto, en la tuya.

Tess lo miró tratando de mantenerse impasible, pero no pudo encerrar tras su labios la pregunta que llevaba rondándole la cabeza una semana.

—¿Y si no vuelve?

El tono con el que la pronunció delató su preocupación. Sean le dedicó una mirada a través de sus gafas de pasta y, tras un silencio que acompañó con un liviano asentimiento de cabeza, contestó.

—Lo hará. —Sonrió como si eso fuese a darle más credibilidad a sus palabras (sorprendentemente siempre solía acabar dando esa impresión)—. Es de Ali de quien estamos hablando. ¿Tengo que recordarte el día que llegó? ¡Esto es su vida!

Los labios de la mujer dibujaron una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Definitivamente ese hombre siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

Estiró el brazo por delante de sí misma y él hizo lo propio hasta que se alcanzaron y sus manos se cogieron, para soltarse poco después, mientras Sean caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta.

—Me voy. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Tess.

Ella respondió con un ambiguo movimiento de cabeza que pareció significar un sí mientras pensaba _"tal vez más tarde_ " y se enfrascó de nuevo entre todos aquellos números. Aun así no pudo desechar de su mente el pensamiento de que algo malo debía de haberle pasado a Alice para que estuviera demorándose tanto en volver.


End file.
